enemies with benefits
by hydi cullen-inlovewith Draco M
Summary: Bella. Angela and Jacob are geeks. the Cullen's and company are populars. one night turns enemies into friends with benefits or as i like to call it enemies with benefits. R&R EXB.
1. I get egged

**Hey guys please tell me wat u think. reveiw!**

**Summery: (Bella has always been at forks) Bella, Jacob and Angela all go to forks high and are all the 'geeks' of the school. The Cullen's and company are the jocks and cheerleaders of the school. They love to humiliate the three but one night after Edward helps Bella out and he wants payment they become FWB's (friends with benefits) or as I like to call it EWB's (enemies with benefits)**

**BPOV**

I have a crush on Edward Cullen?

I have a crush on Edward Cullen?

I. have. A. Crush. On. Edward. Cullen.

It can't be true. Can it? No it not I simply lust after him. Every other girl does, well not Angela, but I can't lust after someone who humiliates me and my friends everyday . I just can't, right?

Okay, okay don't think about it and it will go away it always does, for a bit at least.

My two best friends -Jacob and Angela -and I get bullied all the time from the cheerleaders and jocks because they think we are nerds.

Jacob is tall, slim but muscular. He is smart and I have to admit a little nerdy. He has known me for years even before high school and I have known for quite some time that he likes me but I only see him as a friend.

Angela is short with long brown hair, she is well, to say this nicely larger than most. She's not fat-even though the people at school continuously call her fat-she is just big. But I love her all the same. Angela is very smart, she got early acceptance into Harvard but turned it down for a reason un known to me.

And me.

I was rather tall with brown hair that fell just below my shoulders, pale skin, I was thin but not as thin as all those supermodels that look like they don't eat, my mother said I was beautiful and well I was. I'm not like the girls in my school who either say their hot 24-7 or girls who say their ugly 12-7 the simple fact is I. Am. Pretty. But I always wear clothes that are to big for me, that hide my curves. I don't know why but I have always worn them even just 1 size bigger.

Now we move on to the 'bullies'.

Jessica-all round slut.

Lauren-head cheerleader who throws herself at anyone she deems acceptable.

Dina-bitch.

Hannah-Cheerleader/whore

Mike-jock

Tyler-jock/man-whore.

Smith-just plain mean.

THE CULLEN'S-

The Cullen's are Dr and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive kids and what a shock they are all bitches.

Rosalie- Tall, blonde, leggy, bitch, cheerleader, a bully.

Emmett- Big, Muscular, Jock, Funny, mean. dating Rosalie.

Alice- Short, pixy like, a religious shopper, smart-ass.

Jasper- Southern, tall, thin but muscular, jock, dick. dating Alice.

Edward- A god, jock, tall, bronze hair, green eyes, sculptured body, velvet voice, mean, bully, playboy. And I lusted after him. Darn it!

It was about 3:30 so My father Charlie was still at work waiting for his friend to drop him home later tonight so that embarrassing cruiser was sitting in the drive. I was sitting in the kitchen when I heard a few cars stop in front of the house. I peaked through the living room curtains and to my dismay there egging my house were Tyler, Mike, Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

I stood rooted to the spot my eyes practically jumping out of my head.

Edward and Emmett took out spray paint cans and -oh please don't to late they did. The to beautiful idiots spray painted Charlie's cruiser. Charlie was going to be so mad. After they were done Tyler, Mike, Emmett and Jasper piled into one car and speed away while Edward stopped to admire his handy work.

I opened the front door and leaned against the door frame.

"You egged my house Cullen? How original"

Edward swung his head around to face me.

"An old favorite. Didn't think anyone was home" he inclined his head towards the cruiser.

"only me. Which is good news for you because if Charlie was home you would have a bullet through you by now."

"I could handled it"

"Of course and anyway who the hell eggs a house at 3:30 in the after noon?"

"Me and anyway we have training at 4 and we had to hit the other to geeks before the last loser"

"Are you talking about me?" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yep. I gotta say though Indian and fatty weren't so calm when they found out we egged their houses."

"Well I'm a muilty tasker, I can be man, amused and calm all at the same time."

"All I'm saying is fatty dropped her deep-fried mars bar and started blubbering all over the place. While Indian shouted out a whole string of cusses that I wouldn't dare say to a virgin such as yourself."

My face reddened.

"your going to be late" I said as I turned back into my house.

I called Angela to see how she was before I called Jake. She was deeply upset and I tried to comfort her the best I could before dialing Jakes number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Billy is Jake there?"

"No he said he left something at school and went to get it. Did someone egg your house too?"

"Yes, anyway I got to go buy"

"Buy"

Jacob wouldn't start something with those guys, would he?

He would.

I jumped up and ran to my truck. Starting the engine I speed towards the school as fast as my truck would let me.

**sooo? do you like it? please review give me ideas, and such xoxo**


	2. jacob go home!

**So here is chapter 2! i hope you like it and please reveiw. and just so you now i'm on team Edward. all the way baby! and in this story i will not be kind to Jacob sorry all you dog lovers! and on with it!**

_Previously:_

_Jacob wouldn't start something with those guys, would he?_

_He would._

_I jumped up and ran to my truck. Starting the engine I speed towards the school as fast as my truck would let me._

**BPOV**

I pulled into the school parking lot and saw Jacob's motorbike but no Jacob. I jumped out and ran praying I wouldn't trip towards the football fields. I could see…JACOB! Thank god.

"Jacob! Stop" I screamed.

He didn't pay attention to me so when I reached his shaking form I grabbed his arm and yanked it back.

"Jacob go home_ now_!"

Still no response and I couldn't stop him.

"JACOB STOP!" I still didn't have his attention but I did have the entire football teams attention.

_Shit!_

They all started to walk towards me and Jacob.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Jasper sneered.

"gay geek, dorky geek…but where is fat geek?" Emmett added.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Jacob go home" I said.

"No, lets play first" Mike said.

Before I could reply Tyler's hand collided with Jake's face.

He flew backwards while his fist hit me sending me into the pole behind me. I fell to the ground. My head pounding and I could feel blood, a lot of blood trickling down my face from were I hit the pole.

I looked up and could see Jacob being pummeled by at least 5 different guys-Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Tyler and Smith.

I could see Edward through fuzzy eyes. He was-for once-on the side lines watching with a amused smirk on that gorgeous face. His gaze flicked to my bloody form lying in a heap on the gavel. Something flashed through his eyes, was that concern? No it couldn't be. Before I could look again it was gone and he was laughing with his friends at something extremely funny.

I shifted my head and saw Jake lying unconscious on the ground, blood everywhere and they were laughing?!

Emmett being the only one strong enough to lift him picked him up and held him still while the others began to…strip him? Yes they were, they were taking off his clothes. I chose to turn away when they started on his boxers. What were they doing?

About 10 minutes later I heard an eruption of laughter and a moan.

Jacob.

I turned back and saw what those brain dead, pigs did to one of my best friends!

Jake was butt naked, duck taped to the school flag pole. The only thing scarcly covering his dick was the duck tape and not a lot of it. And because they were determined to win the biggest dick award they spray painted dyke on his chest. Jake was slowly coming to, little moans and groans kept escaping his lips.

My poor Jacob.

He was finally fully awake and of course he started to scream when i looked down and saw himself naked with only tape covering his privets.

"YOU FUCKING DICKS! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICKS. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET ME DOWN NOW YOU FUCKERS!!!"

"Watch it dyke, say another word and you won't get the privilege of that duck tape covering your little friend there" Edward sneered. Jake immediately shut up and looked over to me. Another groan escaping his lips at the sight of my crumbled body. Unfortunately the other guys looked at me as well.

"What are we going to do with the girl?" Smith I think asked. My vision was dying and my hearing dimmed. So I had to strain to hear them. What were they going to do with me? Too me?

"Nothing" Suprisingly it was Edward who spoke.

"What do you mean nothing." Mike said in disbelief.

"You heard me, nothing. She is a girl. No matter what you don't fuck up a girl unless in the sexual scense of the word."

"He's right bro you just don't do that shit" Emmett said.

"Yerr you never do that" Jasper finished.

My world continued to dim and I just caught the last part of the conversation.

"Okay guys practice is over, go home."

They went and the three Cullen boys were left.

"Em, Jazz go to the club with your girls and I'll take care of her." Edward said.

"Kay see you tomorrow, we won't be home tonight and mum and dad are gone so your on your own."

He waved them off and stalked over to me, he crouched down and picked me up bridle style. With one last worried look from Jake my world went black.

**So what did you think? review please and give me ideas as well lots of love hydi cullen-marauder fan! xoxo to all my loyal reviewers.**


	3. AN!

**Hey party people so this is an A/N. sorry if you thought this was another chapter! My bad!!!**

**So I just want to tell you that the Cullen's will become nicer to Bella still debating on Jacob and Angela. And you never know Edward might just be doing the 'I be mean to you because I like you' thing thanx to acw1 for giving me that idea. Though I'm still not sure. and i will really try to make my chapters longer!**

**So anyway my next chapter will be done by at least next Friday I need to do my other stories chapters to.**

**Please review me or Privet Message me with ideas, thought and opinions.**

**Lots of love to my reviewers and readers**

**Xoxo**

**hydi cullen-marauder fan.**

**super cool party people bid you a super cool ado!**


	4. i think you should thank me

**Hey guys i really hope you enjoy my new chapter but please remember i have like no experiance in the sexual area i have written about so if its wrong or something or have suggestions please review and tell me.**

_Previously:_

_"Em, Jazz go to the club with your girls and I'll take care of her." Edward said._

_"Kay see you tomorrow, we won't be home tonight and mum and dad are gone so your on your own."_

_He waved them off and stalked over to me, he crouched down and picked me up bridle style. With one last worried look from Jake my world went black._

**BPOV**

My sheets were soft and silky, cold and warm at the same time, smooth and comfortable, my sheets were…wait a second _my_ sheets were rough and woolen, warm and hot at the same time (as weirdly as that sounds it's true) , creased and Uncomfortable, _these _weren't my sheets. And if they weren't my sheets who's were they and were was I?

Suddenly everything that had happened before I blacked out came rushing back. The vandalism of my house, me on the ground blood running down my face, Jacob getting beaten and taped naked to a pole, Edward saying he would 'take care of me', whatever that meant.

My eyes fluttered open and my vision slowly returned to normal as I sat up and took in my surroundings.

I was lying in a king sized bed with the silky, expensive, jet black sheets. The far wall was coated in thousands of CD's and books, there was a desk with a laptop, lamp and papers scattered over it. There were two doors which I assumed were the bathroom and walk-in wardrobe. Posters of half naked girl were plastered on the walls and finally I realized who's bedroom this was and who's bed I was in because there sitting in a arm chair was Edward Cullen.

I just stared at him with a confused expression on my face and Edward had that crooked gin on his face and was staring not at my face but at my body.

I looked down and gasped.

The sheets had fallen half-way down my thighs and I was wearing nothing but my blue lacey bra and matching panties. I might as well have been in one of those posters.

My face turned bright red with embarrassment and anger. Edward noticed my blush and his grin widened.

I hurriedly grasped at his sheets and tied them around my nude body.

"Where are my clothes and why the hell did you undress me?" I said hate and loathing dripping off of my words like venom from a snakes hungry mouth.

"In the wash and I took them off because they were practically covered with blood. And why pry-tell do you wear such baggy and distasteful clothes when you have a body like that?" he said calmly

"That is none of your business" I snapped

"Whatever but you should be thanking me"

"What! Thank you? After you egg my house and humiliate my best friend?!"

"Yes you should. You have no idea what the guys wanted to do to you and would've done to you if I hadn't told them no" He said with that same calm voice. When I didn't say anything he looked me in the eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you" I said begrudgingly.

"Your welcome. Though I do think you should _thank_ me"

"I just did" I said confused.

"Verbally yes, but I was thinking of something different"

My voice caught in my throat when I realized what he wanted. But no I wouldn't do that. No, no, yes I mean NO!

"No" I said in a small, slow voice.

"No? well think it's a yes"

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I saved your ass back there, I took care of you, I cleaned your clothes, wound, and the blood from your body and I could easily send the photos i took of you in nothing but blue lacey matching bar and panties to everyone at school, your father"

"Your black-mailing me?" I whispered.

He just shrugged.

"It's your choice but those photos will be around for a long time and I'm curious to know how Chief Swan will react when he sees his goody, goody, perfect daughter lying on a bed-and clearly not her own-with skimpy lingerie on"

"you manipulative asshole"

"what can I say I play to my strengths. So what's it going to be?"

Could I really do it? I have dreamed of being with Edward but I never really thought it would happen. I kept thinking of Jake tied to that pole-cold and utterly humiliated and I just realized that he would be more humiliated tomorrow when everyone comes to school, and Angela sad and upset from what those fuckers did to her house and car. Than I thought of the photos. I would be destroyed if anyone saw them and if Charlie saw them he would kill me. So there was only one choice.

I answered him by slowly getting off the bed. I stood with the sheet rapped around me then I started to walk towards Edward. When I was an arms length away from him I, with shaking hands undid the sheet and let it fall to the ground around me.

Edwards eyes raked over my almost naked body lingering on my breasts and panties and a wide smirk spread across his damn sexy face.

I closed the distance and straddled him, one leg on either side of him I was practically inviting him into me and really I was. Bad Bella was taking over. Sexy, slutty Bella with no rules and no limitations. This was the Bella that was not afraid of the truth and not afraid of who she was and would shout from the rooftops that I Bella Swan WAS A VIRGIN AND DAMN PROUD OF IT given the chance. But I had no intention of losing my virginity like this.

I placed my hands on the chair either side of his head and let his hands explore my body. He started from my thighs his hands ran up them, when he reached my lacey panties he lingered his hands running over them around to my behind. He squeezed hard and I suddenly felt my panties become very wet. He continued over my stomach un till he reached my breasts. He caressed them and rubbed them roughly. My heart quickened and I could feel him under my entrance hard and big. His hand continued his journey up my neck and he wove hid fingers through my hair and pulled me down to him.

I met his lips eagerly and quickly deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I eagerly opened my lips and his tongue danced with mine fighting for dominance, he won. Without braking our kiss I trailed my hands down his well defined chest and down to his pants. I hurriedly unbuckled his belt. he lifted his hips so I could pull his pants and briefs down. My eyes widened and i couldn't help a moan escape my lips at the size of his member and I herd him chuckle.

I knew this was for him but that didn't stop my panties from getting soaked through. I placed my hand on him and roughly rubbed up and down Edward moaned and closed his eyes. I continued at a swift pace and he moaned in a low, husky voice and called out my name. I kept at that pace, I mean I had really no idea what I was doing I was only going on instinct but I was amazed that I could get that reaction out of him, let alone a reaction at all but whatever i was doing it was working so i continued. after a minute Edward came long and hard. i bent down and cleaned every once tasting him swallowing every drop. I stopped and Edwards eyes snapped open as if daring me to get off of him. Our eyes locked and I was frozen. I leaned down and kissed him softly and whispered

"My clothes?"

"wet"

I got off him and he stood up pulling up his pants. I walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his briefs and slipped them on to try and cover my soaked panties. then I took out a plain white tee-shirt and buttoned it up. I turned back to Edward, walked over to him and took off the belt he had just fixed and hooked it around my waist so it looked like a dress.

"My car?"

"I drove it to your house while you were unconscious"

"Thanks"

There was silence for about five minutes.

"Edward? Take me home" I didn't say it like question it was a command.

"Lets go"

We walked through his house and out the front door. Then down to the infamous Volvo. The drive was silent but strangely comfortable. I kept replaying what happened and how good it felt to kiss him to give a hand job and to just be with him. Then I thought about all the awful things he and his friends had done to me and my friends. Spreading a rumors that I'm a lesbian, beating Jacob almost daily, plastering pictures of Angela in only pants and a bra all over school, dumping their lunch trays full of food on all three of us almost religiously. But I liked the feeling when I was with him but I also felt dirty. I knew what Jacob would say 'your pathetic Bella nothing but a slut. Your one of them now, your his plaything'

We were nearing my house now.

"Stop there behind the bush"

Edward looked at me, curiosity in his eyes.

I huffed and explained "look my dad is already going to be mad when I come home at" my eyes flashed to the clock "l:00 in the morning and because he will be in an especially bad mood after what you and your buddies did. It will make everything worse if I rock up with Edward Cullen and trust me he already knows who did it"

"Okay"

I unbuckled my seat-belt and opened my door but when I went to get up his voice stopped me.

"Bella…"

"Yes?"

"Buy some tighter clothes, sexier clothes, shorter clothes."

"And Bella?"

"What" i said through clenched teeth.

"There aren't any photos."

I turned my had to look him in the eye a slight smile lit my face.

"I know"

I walked away and up my drive towards the certain wrath of Charlie that awaited me.

**So did you like it? please review. ideas always welcome and next chapter will be the wrath of charlie and the next day at school with Jack and the pole aslo more of angela. love you all **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	5. Ed Hardy

**hey so here is another chapter hope** **you**** all like it ! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY sometimes.**

_Previously:_

_"Bella…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"There aren't any photos."_

_I turned my had to look him in the eye and a slight smile lit my face._

_"I know"_

_I walked away and up my drive towards the certain wrath of Charlie that awaited me._

**BPOV.**

The second I closed the door Charlie pounced on me.

"Where the hell have you been? It's 1:00 In the morning AND who the hell vandalized our house and my cruiser?!"

"Dad listen, I was at Angela's she was upset after someone egged _her _house so I went over there to comfort her and I wasn't here when the did it to our house, I was properly over at Angela's."

"Well okay I guess. But I tell you when I find who ever did this they will be behind bars before the can say fried toast. Now go to bed"

"Goodnight"

When I was lying in bed all I could think about was Edward. His bedroom, his bed, his hands running over my body, the way he called out my name when I gave him a hand job. It almost scared me how nice he was to me, I wasn't used to it but I liked it, I liked him?

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. I grabbed my alarm-clock and threw it across the room it wasn't suppose to go off on a Sunday!. I got up and had a 2 hour shower. Then I got dressed in my faded, out of date jeans and my green hoodie and ran to my truck and hit the gas heading for Settle.

"Hello is there anything I can help you with?" the perky sales lady at Ed Hardy** ( this store is so not the right name but just go with it)** Asked me.

" No thank you"

I had no idea what I was doing in here, I just kept thinking about what Edward had said

' "Buy some tighter clothes, sexier clothes, shorter clothes" '

and I thought of Ed Hardy. Their clothes were stylish, sexy and totally steller. I wandered around looking from rack to rack. After about half an hour I finally headed to the check out with 13 items.

I bought a two extremely tight pair of skinny jeans with 'love kills slowly' over a skull with jewels surrounding it, a slightly emo wife beater, a black and white jacket with the head of a lion on the back, Ed Hardy high tops, three short sleeve Ed Hardy tee-shirts with various patterns and sayings, short shorts, a too short minni skirt, matching p j's consisting of a turquoise singlet and shorts, sunglasses and a hat.

Then I hit Manolo blahnik and bought 4 pairs of their new collection heels. I went to a series of other stores and had to have a man fallow me to my truck with my bags.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I bought all those things but I had been saving my money so why not? And besides I _think _I wanted to make a new me.

When I was home I went straight to my closet and started to throw my old clothes away.

* * *

"Bella come here a second"

"what dad?"

"I have a few suspects and I wanted you to tell me if I'm right"

"suspects to what?" I asked confused

"the vandalism to not only ours but Mrs. Webbers and Billy's."

"Oh that. So who were you thinking of?"

"The Cullen's of course"

My stomach dropped and suddenly the thought of my father busting them horrified me.

"I don't think so"

"why?"

"because they had football practice"

"And how do you know?" he asked curiously.

" Dad I may only have two friends but that doesn't mean I don't know when the football team practice"

"I didn't mean it like that. But I suppose that makes sense. I'll keep thinking and you to okay"

"Sure thing dad. Well I'm tiered I'm going to go to bed"

"Night Bells."

"Night dad"

I curled up in my blanket and drifted off to sleep thinking of tomorrow and the new soon to be Bella.

My alarm-clock woke me up with just enough time to have a shower. After I was dry and had breakfast I went and got dressed in the clothes I bought yesterday. I chose to wear the skinny jeans with the Ed Hardy high tops and a plain white long sleeved, V neck top.

Baby steeps Bella, baby steeps. we will get to more sexy clothes later.

I hopped into my truck and headed off to school. When I pulled into the parking lot I could see everyone surrounding something, laughing hysterically. I was wondering what they were laughing at when it came flooding back. JACOB!

**so what do you think please review and give me some ideas! xoxo**


	6. what are you wearing?

**Kay so here we go again. hope you all like it and don't forget to review! so i got this idea off an episode of varonica mars,**

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or the idea of varonica mars i do however own the story plot.**

_Previously:_

_I hopped into my truck and headed off to school. When I pulled into the parking lot I could see everyone surrounding something, laughing hysterically. I was wondering what they were laughing at when it came flooding back. JACOB!_

**BPOV.**

Oh my god! I completely forgot about Jake. I was so caught up with the new me and Edward fucking Cullen I forgot that those dicks did that to him. I am the worst friend ever to have lived. Man I suck!

Wait stop thinking about yourself Bella and get out there.

I slammed the door and sprinted to the out-skirts of the crowd. Jakes face was turned down and he had an almost hilarious look of embarrassment and if it were any other situation I would have laughed. Around me camera phones flashed and I new I had to figure out something.

A high pitched giggle lit the air and I turned my head to see all the Cullen's laughing using their own phones to destroy my friend further. The laugh belonged to the blond bitch Rosalie, Emmett clinging to her. And as if they could subconsciously see my hatful stare they, as one turned and looked at me. My eyes hardened, Rosalie giggled harder, Emmett's face broke into a grin, Alice laughed and pointed at Jake, Jasper was like stone but his eyes danced with amusement and Edward sneered but he looked…softer than usual. They were enjoying this!

"Bella who the hell di-" Angela came up behind me and when she saw them laughing at us she drew her own conclusion "Oh. What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea. I'll be back in a second."

"Wait Bella, what are you wearing?"

"Not now"

I ran over to one of the only people that didn't seem all that interested in a guy taped to a pole, James. He was an emo, gothic type. Handsome but not overly so, he never spoke and had no friends. He could of hung out with us but even he didn't want to be seen with us.

"Hey James, can I borrow your pocket knife?"

He pulled out a bronze, medium sized pocket knife and threw it to me with out a word.

"Thanks"

I, again ran back to the crowd only tripping once. I pushed into the crowd and surprisingly I didn't have to push to hard. a lot of the guys stopped looking at Jake and were staring at me? I could faintly hear people whispering.

"Is that Bella?"

"What is she wearing?"

"Wow dude she looks slightly hot!"

"I think the worlds about to end Bella Swan wearing something like that? Yep defiantly about to end"

I ignored them and finally got through to the inner circle. There was one other gut there holding a phone taking a video of Jacob.

"Move" I said with as much authority as I could muster.

"Why?"

Without answering I clicked the knife open the blade popping out threateningly. The guy backed up without a word and I jumped up and started to cut through the layers of tape.

"Thanks Bells. I thought I was going to be up here all day."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Angela, Jacob and I were all standing in an 'out of order' bathroom. Angela had finally located Jake's clothes and he had just finished dressing.

"I can't ever show my face again" Jake was saying.

"Yes you can. I mean you can't hide in here forever" Angela said.

"She's right you need to walk out there with your head held high"

"And if this happened to you, you would do that?" he challenged me.

"Yes I would."

"Me to." Ange said.

"really?"

"No, sorry."

"I'm going to kill those fucking Cullen's"

"No Jake you do remember last time you said that you ended taped butt naked to a damn pole."

"Oh right. Hey that reminds me what happened to you?"

"What happened to me where?"

"well when they were done with me Cullen picked you up and drove away with you."

"Edward Cullen you mean?" Ange asked.

"Yes. So what did he do?"

"Umm… well he um nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes I woke up in my room, in the morning."

"Are you sure he didn't you know take advantage of you? Because if he did he's dead."

"He can get any girl why would he settle for me?" at first it didn't strike me at how much I wanted someone to answer that question.

" Okay if your sure. And to the second thing of the day, what are you wearing?"

"Hey I asked that same question when you were you know."

They both looked at me expectantly.

"well I had some money so I decided to buy some new clothes. That's all."

"Okay" Jacob said unconvinced.

"Well I'm going to be late so I'll see you both at lunch."

I was walking towards my first class when I felt a hand snake around my waist and pull me into an empty classroom.

**did you like it? please say yes. review and feel free to give me ideas.**


	7. No don't!

**Chapter seven is up! I really, really hope you all like it and guys I really, really, really tried to make this chapter longer for you all like some of my loyal reviewers asked i thik i delivered and I hope it is longer sorry if you think its to short my bad if it is. Remember to review. Love you all! Now scroll down and stat reading!!! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_Previously:_

_"Well I'm going to be late so I'll see you both at lunch."_

_I was walking towards my first class when I felt a hand snake around my waist and pull me into an empty classroom._

**BPOV.**

I was about to scream for help when my 'kidnapper' clamped his hand on my mouth. My scream came out as a quiet and srangled squeal. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my head started to raced thinking abut who had pulled me into the classroom and why they pulled me into a classroom. My eyes widened at that thought and i was about to panic. I was wriggling around trying to get out of his, or her grasp when he or her spoke.

"So I see you took my advice and bought yourself some new clothes and sexy ones to boot ." Said the voice. it was deep and obviously male, sexy and it sounded like velvet. I immediately stopped moving but my heart pounded faster if that were even possible.

I felt his hand sliding up my thigh and my breath hitched. He removed his hand from my mouth but when I tried to speak nothing came out. My mind went blank and all I could think about was his hand. Edward spun me around to face him. My body was pressed so close up against his I smell his shampoo.

"I especially like the pants." He said as he slid both of his hands over my ass. One hand stayed there while the other went to the V of my top.

"Though I do like the top as well." I was still silent as he played with my top. But when he bent down to kiss me I found my voice and pushed him away.

"No don't"

"Why?" Edward said with a confused voice.

"Because what happened before was a one time thing. I did it because I had to, not because I wanted to."

"Don't lie Bella, you and I both know that you wanted to." He said in that sexy voice making me want to melt.

"You know nothing about me and what i want."

"I know more than you think."

"What ever _Cullen_ but it was a one time thing and nothing like that will ever happen again."

"Really?" He said with a devilish smirk.

"Really."

"Look Cullen you are an egotistic, big headed, jerk! Nothing but scum and if you think for one second that I would want to do anything with you your delusional!" I spat.

"Aww now don't be like that. Is it because I'm too much for you, I mean I am the king."

"Get your hands off of me so I can go, now!"

Suddenly I was up against the wall with Edward's body was holding me there. His face only centimeters from mine.

"I don't think so."

Before I could respond he crushed his lips to mine and my will crumbled immediately. My lips moved with his without trying and all of a sudden I couldn't think why I ever tried to resist. He tongue slid into my mouth with such passion and lust. We finally broke apart when air became a problem.

"Now what were you saying?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Shut up." I responded trying and failing to think of something witty to say.

Our bodies were still pressed together with my arms wrapped around his neck, his clinging to my waist. I didn't want to let go afraid that if I did he would evaporate and non of this had ever happened. So I didn't let go but neither did he. What did that mean exactly? Edward kiss my neck. Then he started to suck and bite. I knew what he was doing. He was marking me. I didn't want him to stop and it was starting to confuse me. This was the guy that has been making my life hell and I couldn't find the will to make him stop.

"In my opinion I think we should make this a regular thing."

I let a laugh escape my lips before saying "Like what friends with benefits?"

"I wouldn't call us friends more enemies with benefits."

I liked that idea very much so that it almost scared me.

"Well, maybe. I mean it wouldn't be so bad"

"Great! But I think we need some ground rules."

"Shoot."

"Kay first nothing public, I have a rep to protect."

"Yes me to. What would the school think if I Bella Swan slummed with _Edward Cullen_." i said in a fake posh and entitled voice.

"I know exactly what you mean." Edward said with amusement.

"Second" I said "If either of us is in any kind of relationship this stops."

"Fair enough but Edward Cullen doesn't do relationships."

"What ever Cullen. I can't think of a third, you?"

"Umm…nope I think were good."

"But Bella don't think I'll be any kinder to you, around everyone."

"don't worry I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good than we have an understanding."

"Okay I have to get to class before Coach Clapp murders me."

He kissed me again. Short and quick but filled with lust.

"Catch ya later Swan." He said before striding out of the classroom.

I stood there soaking everything up. This has become a regular thing. How? And why? Am I just a quickie to him? When he is sexually frustrated or just has to do something stupid he'll run to Bella Swan the geek? Please someone give me the key to unlock this mystery! I decided to put the thoughts to the back of my mind for now.

Gym! I was so late! I opened the door and ran down the deserted hallway heading to the gym. I only tripped twice before I stumbled into the gym. Everyone stopped playing volley ball and turned to me.

"Swan where the hell have you been?!" Coach Clapp thundered. "Bench now!" I heard sinkers, insults and to my surprise mutterings about my outfit, even more surprisingly it was all good. I walked over to the benches and sat down. Did he think it was a punishment? Heck it was fantastic!

By the end of third period and the beginning of lunch I have had seven people comment on my clothes and only four snide comments. A totally and utterly weird day.

By the time I was walking down the hall everyone was already in the cafeteria.

"Hey!"

I turned jumping at the girlish voice calling from behind me. To my utter dismay there looking at me were Alice and Rosalie Cullen.

"What?"

Stopping in front of me hands on hips., they looked down on me.

"Nice clothes." Alice said truthfully but I could tell she had trouble saying something nice to me.

"They are, but do you really think that everyone will think differently of you?" Rosalie said.

"She's right. just remember Your still Isageek to us and everyone around you, just with a better wardrobe. Got it?"

"Sure." I replied in a weak voice.

"good." they said in complete sync before strutting into the cafeteria.

I followed in shortly after slowly walking over to Jake and Ange.

"Hey Bells. What's up?" Jake said concerned.

"What?…oh nothing why?"

"You just seem disconnected."

"Really do I?"

"Actually you seem brighter?." Ange said.

"Brighter how?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think it's the clothes."

"Why is everyone so damn interested in my clothes?"

"It's just different Bells and don't worry you look really…hot"

"Thanks Ange."

"Well I don't know why your wearing that it's not you Bella and it dosen't look that good anyway." Jake said rather sadly.

"Well thanks I'm trying something different, that's all. It's not like I'm going to go running and join up to become a cheerleader. Yet."

"Yet?" Jake said with a mixture of disbelieve and anger, his hands clenching into fits.

"I'm just kidding. Coo it Jake."

"Good, well…just don't."

"I won't dad." I said like a whiney child.

Jake's face turned back to normal and his fits unclenched.

The end of lunch bell went and I went to my class biology were I sat next to yep you got it Edward Cullen.

I walked I and took my seat next to him.

Everything was normal-Edward was ignoring me, Mr. Benner was talking and talking about things I'm sure more than half the people in class had no idea what he was talking about even though I got it flawlessly. Then I felt a hand sliding up my thigh. I jumped in fright and looked over to Edward who was looking straight ahead but had a slight smile playing on his lips. His hand continued up my thigh and then he stopped but he didn't move his hand and I didn't move it either. I scribbled I note to him on my notebook and tilted it his way.

_I though you said nothing public._

**I did**

_Than what's this?_

**What?**

_Your hand on my thigh you idiot._

He chuckled and squeezed my thigh.

**No one can see. What don't you like it?**

I could feel my face redden dramatically before I replied.

_No it's not that, I mean I do like it, it's just-bloody hell I don't know._

He chuckled again and I couldn't help the tingle that went through my body.

**Well if you like it then we don't have a problem do we?**

_No we don't._

After that the messaging stopped and for the rest of the period he didn't remove his hand.

Edward was changing when he was around me. He was kinder but I couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if he did that in public not worried about his reputation or what people might think. But like I said baby steps.

**i would really like some ideas for my next chapter please!**

**Well you guys now what to do. Review-opinions, thought, ideas, anything. Did you like it? was it good, bad, all of the above? i reeally hope so guys!!! And tell me if that was longer or if you want more! the next chapter will be up soon well i'm hopeing ****xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	8. EPOV!

**Hey, thank you for all the reviews and ideas they really help and keep 'em coming! So here is chapter seven once again I hope you like it (damn I say that like every chapter LOL?) it's in Edwards POV, I know some of you have been asking for his point of view so here you go! Just so you know it will be everything that happened after he walked out of the empty classroom and I'm going to try and add the rest of the Cullen's to make it longer just for you! So it's basically the same but different just from his point of view well, obviously! So remember same, same but different-I love that saying, I saw it everywhere when I went to Thailand last year-soz I'm babbling anyway on with the show.**

_Previously:_

_No we don't._

_After that the messaging stopped and for the rest of the period he didn't remove his hand. Edward was changing around me. He was kinder but I couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if he did that in public not worried about his reputation or what people might think. But like I said baby steps._

**EPOV.**

"Catch ya later Swan." I said before walking out of the classroom.

My head was spinning I can't believe she actually agreed to be my 'FWB' even though were not really friends. I don't know what it was about Bella Swan I mean she's a geek with two friends and a bad cense of fashion, well un till today. I couldn't deny it Bella Swan looked damn hot! I smiled at the idea of being able to touch that hot, tight ass of hers. Ever since that night in my bedroom only a few days ago I couldn't shake the need of her hands on my body, of her. I suddenly craved it, don't get me wrong I wouldn't even glance at her in public without some mean intention, yet. Wait, what? No never.

I walked towards my English class at a slow pace. There was no-one in the halls and I was very late but I'm Edward Cullen no-one says anything.

I confidently strode into the room and breezed past the teacher, her not saying a word. I sat in my usual seat next to Jasper.

"Hey Mason, where did you get to?" he called me by my real last name, Mason. It was this thing in our family of siblings that we would sometimes call each other by our last names before we became a Cullen-though Emmett is still just Cullen because he was to young to remember his. **(sorry but I don't know Emmett's real last name, my bad but just go with it Kay.)**

"Nowhere, just out for a quick smoke." he seemed to buy it so I figure I'm good.

Jasper was looking down at his phone with an irritated look crossed his face before he typed a reply. His expression twisted into a hateful, fearful mixture. That could only mean I thing. I chuckled and he shot me a death glare.

"What's wrong Whitlock? You seem down."

"Shut it would you."

"Fine but honestly what's wrong?" I put a fake concerned look and smirked.

"Alice just texted me."

"And?"

"She wants to take me shopping."

I laughed, amused at his fear. Shopping with Alice was dangerous.

"Right, just for that your coming with us." His hand went to his phone and my smile faded.

"What? No!"

"Sorry mate already done. That's what you get bitch."

"whatever."

Classes went by quickly and with once again every girl hitting on he. I'm Edward Mason Cullen but it does got old.

I sat down at my usual lunch table, Emmett and Jasper shortly joined me after.

"Hey man where is Rose and Ali?" I asked curious that they weren't here.

"I don't know, I think I saw them walking down the hall behind us but maybe not." Emmett answered.

We ate our lunch in silence un till Rosalie and Alice decided to grace us with there presence.

"Boys how are you all?"

"Fine" we said in unison.

"Where were you two?" Jasper asked.

"We ran into Isageek in the hallway." Rosalie said.

"Yes can you believe her? I mean those clothes totally hot, who does she think she is? Popular?" Alice said in a degusted voice.

"She's trying way to hard to fit in." Rose added.

"Maybe but she looked fucking hot!" Emmett said.

Rosalie gasped at him but then slowly nodded her head.

"She did."

"Hey maybe we could work on her and maybe just maybe she would dump her loser friends and actually gain some popularity. " Alice suggested.

"Brilliant Alice but I don't think She would go for it and it would take some work."

I smiled I liked the idea, a lot. It Rose and Alice took her under her wing somewhat me and her wouldn't be that bad, even though I wouldn't date her, I don't date. They continued the conversation and I listened intently.

"So I think we go little by little."

"Your right Rose so first I think we should slowly lay off of her, focus more on her friends then we go from there."

"Great so it's decided. Hear that guys start to lay off of her okay."

"Yep."

"Sure thing."

"you gotcha."

The bell went and I got up and walked towards biology trying to ignore the swelling in my stomach like something was about to burst.

She walked in with her head down, obviously looking at her feet so she wouldn't fall or get tripped. She sat down next to me and focused on her notebook. Mr. Brenner was blabbing about a subject I had already covered and got hands down. I new Bella thought I was a idiot but really I was aceing this class. I was board so I decided to entertain myself.

I looked around to make sure no-one was looking at me and the casually slipped my hand up her thigh. Her yelped and turned her head to me her cheeks turning bright red. I was looking ahead acting natural but I couldn't help a smile. Moved my hand up and stopped when I could fell the line of her lacey underwear through her jeans. I kept it there when she didn't move it away.

I saw her writing on her book before turning it so I could see it. It read.

_I though you said nothing public._

**I did**

_Than what's this?_

**What?**

_Your hand on my thigh you idiot._

I laughed a little and tightened my grip a little.

**No one can see. What don't you like ****it?**

Her face deepened and I thought her blush was cute.

_No it's not that, I mean I do like it, it's just-bloody hell I don't know._

I chuckled at her loss of words.

**Well if you like it then we don't have a problem do we?**

_No we don't._

We didn't continue after that and I didn't remove my hand un till the end of class was signaled.

I could feel something pulling me towards Bella and I didn't know or understand why.

**REVIEWS-THOUGHT, IDEAS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM??? Well I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Hydi Cullen-marauder fan out!**


	9. APOV!

**Hey so new chapter in Alice's POV and remember Alice and Rosalie are mega bitches. hope you like it!**

_Previously:_

_After that the messaging stopped and for the rest of the period he didn't remove his hand. Edward was changing around me. He was kinder but I couldn't stop thinking what it would be like if he did that in public not worried about his reputation or what people might think. But like I said baby steps._

**APOV.**

I was sitting in my last class thinking about how much potential Isageek has. Maybe I should stop calling her Isageek (no way in hell it's a bloody good name if I do say so myself.), but she was just such a great target. Not as much as the dyke or the hulk (out little nickname for Angela.) but still a great, great target. She is so sensitive and that makes it all the more fun!

But like I said potential I mean with those clothes she had on today. It's killing me inside to say it but that girl has a fiiiiiinne body. And I think with a little help from me in the clothes department and an attitude lesson from rose pull it all together with a sex coarse and she will be bagging on her loser friends in no time. My only question is how do we get her to trust us enough in the first place?

Rose who was sitting impatiently beside me-I could tell she was dying for a smoke and beer-nudged me and looked pointedly at my pocket. She was telling me to look at my phone. How I knew my girl.

I glanced at the teacher before looking at the Bluetooth message.

What are you thinking about? I can see that intense expression on you pixy face. Either your thinking hard or really need to crap.-R

And how my girl knew me.

_I'm thinking-A._ I really wanted to talk about it but I loved pissing her off. Ahhh all the memories I could think of. Pissing rose off was a favorite hobby of mine.

Well! Spill!-R

_Maybe I don't Wanna-A_

The hell you don't! I'm dying over hear. Now what the fucking hell were you thinking?! i know it's something good-R

Even though I couldn't hear her voice I was scared.

_I was thinking about Isageek-A_

OMG me too-R

_No way! Well great minds do think alike. But back to Smella. I think we should convert her-A_

Defiantly. How do we go about that? What do we do to her?-R

_Well I was thinking first we don't bag on her as much and we sit with her in classes, ask about school related things you know small stuff. Then we start on more heavier things like shopping! But when she trusts us we could give her a few lessons on like clothes, attitude and sex.-A_

Okay I like it. Put it in action say tomorrow first period. But one more question-why?-R

_Honestly she is a geek but way better and hotter than those losers she hangs out with. She has potential to become as sexy and bitchy as us!-A_

Your right like always-R

We stopped and turned our attention back to our drone of a teacher. The next few weeks would be interesting.

**i know it was short but there was nothing els to say. so review please and feel free to give me suggestions or ideas always welcome!!!**


	10. i need you

**hey its been a while i know but heres another 's a little short i know but i hope you like it. and just remember i have no experience in the sex area so iv just been going off other stories (not copying though) so sorry if it's not that good.**

_Previously:_

_Okay I like it. Put it in action say tomorrow first period. But one more question-why?-R_

_Honestly she is a geek but way better and hotter than those losers she hangs out with. She has potential to become as sexy and bitchy as us!-A_

_Your right-R_

_We stopped and turned our attention back to our drone of a teacher. The next few weeks would be interesting._

**BPOV**

After school today I was lying on my bed reading my favorite book weathering Heights when I got a text from an un-known number.

_I need you. now_

_drive to my place park the car around the corner go around the back and climb up to my window_

_-Edward_

What did he just expect me to answer to his booty calls like that? Well I guess he does I mean it is what we agreed. Did I like the way he asked? No. do I feel like I'm betraying my friends? Yes. did I want to go? Yes. Was I going to sprint to my car and get there as fast as I can? Hell yes.

I walked down the stairs and sneaked past a sleeping Charlie. After bolting out the door I tried to start my truck as quietly as possible. I did as he said and parked around the corner of his house. I snuck around the back and looked for his window. I knew which one was his. It was on the second floor and was easy to access from the ground.

I tapped on the window and Edward was there in a second. He opened it and pulled me through the window roughly.

"watch it! God man what is your damage?" I said hotly to him. I straightened my clothes and glared at him.

"I don't have damage. And I need you now." he demanded.

Without waiting for a reply he_ again_ roughly pulled me to him, Crushing his lips to mine. I immediately surrendered myself to him.

Kissing him back in a heated frenzy I could feel the lust radiating off of his body. We worked our way back and we fell on top of his bed. I pulled myself up without breaking our kiss and straddled him. His hands roamed my body finally settling on my breasts. He squeezed them and a soft, muffled groan left my lips. He continued to work on my breasts while I clung tighter to his body.

Deepening our kiss further. I pulled his top over his head exposing his perfect body. I attacked it greedily, kissing my way down his chest. I hurriedly tore off his belt and unzipped his pants. I pulled them down along with his boxers once again marveling about his size. But only for a second before I took him in my mouth. I grazed my teeth along his cock, I sucked his head and took him in full again.

"Fuck Bella!" I heard him moan.

I continued and I could feel Edward start to lose it. His hands were clutching his sheets and his head was thrown back. Little gasps and moans escaping his lips.

"Bella I-I'm gonna…!"

he came long and hard into my mouth. And I swallowed every drop.

Edward pulled my up and rolled over so he was on top of me now. He kissed me again only breaking it to take my top off. I felt him go completely hard (again) when he took in my fire engine red, lacey bra. He brought his mouth down and licked the top of my exposed breast. Un-hooking my bra he flung it across the room and started to suck my hard nipple. I moaned and fisted my hands in his sex hair. He moved to my other breast. I could feel my soaking wet panties and I'm sure he could to. He pulled my pants of and literally ripped my panties off me.

"Your so wet for me." He then plunged two fingers into my dripping core. I was almost immediately sent over the edge. He pumped in and out while his thumb went to my cilt.

"Edward!" I screamed. I knew I was so close.

"Cum for me Bella." and I did. As I was coming down from my natural high Edward cleaned all of my cum with his tongue.

"You taste so good Bella."

He rolled over and laid next to me. Both of us were breathing hard and we just laid there staring at the roof. I looked at the clock and it read 12:47. I haven't realized how late it was or how long I had been hear.

"I should go."

"Yeh. Properly."

I got up and started collecting my cloths minus my underwear thanx to him. I walked over to the window with Edward helping me out. When I was halfway out I turned back to him.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Night Bella."

When I was safely on the ground I looked up but Edward was already gone. I walked back to my car and drove home. Stepping through the door I turned and was faced with a angry Charlie.

"Dad, your awake."

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick when I woke up and you weren't here!"

"I'm so sorry dad it was Angela again." another lie. "those dicks at school said some really hateful things to her and she needed me, I had to go to her."

Charlie's face went back to it's normal colour and his expression softened.

"I understand. Are you sure you don't want to report them?"

"No dad it will just make everything worse."

"Okay I get it. Now go to bed."

"Night."

I ran up the stairs when a wave of guilt hit me. I was lying to everyone I loved. What was wrong with me? I knew I should call this thing with Edward off but I just couldn't bring my self to do it.

I fell asleep dreaming of Edward Cullen.

**well what did you think? please reveiw any ideas and thoughts are welcome.**


	11. did i forget to put my pants on again?

**so i know it has been like ages since i have posted a chapter bu there it is.**

**i would like to thank all the people who have posted a review and those who haven't shame on you!**

**i typed this chapter chapter in like 30 minutes because i'm sick off school and i feel like crap so i am sorry if this chap sucks.**

**my mum is getting pissed at me lately because i'm always on the computer-addictive fanfiction!**

**so i am kind of over Twilight and on to Harry Potter! though by the time the next instalment is out i'll be back with the twi-fans! **

**i L-O-V-E Harry Potter so much and those who don't get out!-jokes loling.**

**anyway on with my new chapter...**

_Previously:_

_I ran up the stairs when a wave of guilt hit me. I was lying to everyone I loved. What was wrong with me? I knew I should call this thing with Edward off but I just couldn't bring my self to do it._

_I fell asleep dreaming of Edward Cullen._

**BPOV.**

My truck wasn't working when I woke up that morning so I called Jake to come and pick me up.

Jake was waiting when I walked out of the house. When he saw me he smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

Was there something in my teeth? Did I forget to put my pants on?

trust me it's happened before.

I looked down at myself but couldn't find anything wrong with me.

I wore a metallic gold, short sleeved top that came half-way down my distressed, denim shorts. thay stopped just below my butt. I had a chunky gold bracelet on either wrist. metallic gold ankle high boots. The boots had an inch heel. So I could actually walk in them without tripping to much. This outfit was perfect for me. It looked sexy but effortless.

My make-up was light with a clear lip-gloss and my eye make-up gave me that smoky eyed look.

My hair was up in a messy bun. Loose strands falling around my face.

At least I thought I looked good but apparently Jacob didn't.

"Is there something in my teeth?" I said voicing my earlier worry.

His answer was short and had an accusing and unbelieving tone.

"No."

"Well what?"

His was silent and he was just staring at me with narrow eyes.

"Say something. What did i do wrong?"

"I think you know." His voice was harsh. I wasn't use to this Jacob. This wasn't _my_ Jacob.

"No Jake I don't. tell me."

"You know what? Forget about it. Lets go."

He got in his car and turned on the engine waiting for me. I just stood completely still, shocked.

He called to me impatiently and I moved numbly into the car.

The ride to school was silent and uncomfortable. And I was never uncomfortable around him.

Never.

Un till today.

That ride was one of the longest rides ever and the school is only like five minutes away.

When we finally pulled up in the student parking lot I jumped out as soon as he stopped. I needed to get away from this ice cold Jacob. The look on his face was almost unnatural.

As soon as I stepped out of the car it was like freeze frame.

Everything was still.

Everyone was looking at me.

That was happening a lot lately. And i think i like it.

I did my best to ignore them and kept walking towards the building but it was harder said then done.

I caught two girls looking at me with what only could be what?…interest?

Those two girls were nun other then Rosalie and Alice.

**APOV.**

Rose and I stood watching the Isageek step out of Dykes car.

I had to admit it she looked sexy.

"Well" Rose said. "I don't think she needs help in the wardrobe department."

"No. but defiantly the attitude."

She scoffted.

"You can tell that just by looking at who she hangs with."

i paused then said-

"We can change that." I looked at Rose and smirked.

**BPOV.**

it was only second period and I had realized I didn't have my math book. I checked in my locker, my bag but nothing.

It must fallen out in Jacobs car. I thought. But even if it was there I had no way of getting it out. I decided to go check anyway.

As I was walking towards his car I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me back in a different direction.

I looked back and was met with the face of Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing?" I whispered at him.

"We're going."'

"Going where?"

"To my car then somewhere that no one will disturb us. Now be quiet." His voice damanding.

He practically pushed me into his Volvo and sped out of the lot without putting his seatbelt on.

The whole way we were silent. But it wasn't like it was with Jacob it was comfortable.

And i didn't even care about where we were going.

We pulled up just out side the town limits in record time.

Edward looked over at me and smirked. Before I could react he had me on my back, the passenger seat all the way down and Edward on top of me.

"Impressive."

**So what do you think? good? bad? fantastic?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM NOT GOING TO EVEN THINK ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTILL I RECIVE 20 NEW REVIEWS. so please if you would like me to post another chapter REVIEW!!!**

**thankyou and goodnight! **


	12. AN

**I just want everyone to know I got way more then the 20 reviews I wanted, like straight away!**

**I'm so excited!!!**

**So I know a lot of you want my chapters to be longer so I'm just letting you know that I have started writing the next chapter and am going to try and make it heaps long.**

**So to do that I'm going to take a few days to write it.**

**Ily to all of you! And remember that ideas are always welcome!**

**Xoxo**


	13. Alone

**Okay so i kno wi said it would take a while for another chapter but i'm sick again so i had time.**

**i hope this is long enough for everyone. i think it is long compared to my other chapters but if the don't think it is the i'm sorry.****i once again would love to thank everyone who reviewed. i love you all! **

**anyways please read then review.**

_Previously:_

_The whole way we were silent. But it wasn't like it was with Jacob it was comfortable._

_We pulled up just out side the town limits in record time._

_Edward looked over at me and smirked. Before I could react he had me on my back the passenger seat all the way down and Edward on top of me._

_"Impressive."_

**BPOV.**

Edward smirked down at me.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to fuck you in front of every one this morning."

I felt like I was on a natural high when I was with him powerful even.

His mouth connected with my neck. Sucking and biting hard enough for me to feel pain and pleasure at the same time.

His mouth moved from my neck to the curve of my breast that my top didn't cover.

I moaned and pushed myself further against Edward.

I could feel him smiling against my skin.

his hands were at the hem of my metallic top pulling it painfully slow up my stomach.

He placed open mouthed kisses across my bare skin. When he finally reached the bottom of my bra I lifted my hands and helped him take it off. It was discarded and carelessly throw towards the back of his car.

I immediately ripped off Edwards top off his body, flinging it somewhere to the right.

His hands were at the clasp of my bra in seconds ripping it off of me. His hand roughly grabbed my breast almost painfully but left me wanting more. He played with my nipple making me cry out.

"Oh god Edward." I moaned.

His lips came crashing down on mine in a bruising kiss.

His hand left my breast making me whimper. He chuckled as his hand unbuttoned my shorts. He pulled them down taking my panties with them.

Without hesitation three fingers entered my core pumping in and out of me.

I gasped and forcefully pulled Edwards lips back to mine.

He pumped faster, harder. I came almost immediately. I never could last long when his fingers were inside of me.

He pulled his fingers out of me and lent over me, suporting himself.

I smirked. "So…you like my outfit?"

He chuckled and shook his head. Kissing me lightly on the lips as he handed me my clothes.

"You have no idea."

I got dressed while Edward rolled off me and sat back in the drivers seat pulling on his shirt.

"Well what are we going to do now? I don't want to go back to school or home just yet." I said to him.

"Me neither. How about we just talk?"

"Now, now is talking in the guide to friends with benefits?"

"Oh shut up and talk."

"And pray tell how does one shut up and talk at the same time?"

"You know what I mean Swan."

"Okay, okay lets talk."

Edward and I talked for what felt like hours. We talked about everything and anything. From favorite hobbies to most embarrassing moment, and we both knew I had a lot of those. I found out that Edward and I had a lot more in common then I thought.

It was getting dark so Edward drove me home. We figured that no one would see us so he pulled right out the front of my house. When I was out he sped away the tires squealing all the way.

I reached the door and was about to turn the door knob when I heard something or someone move to my right.

I looked into the darkness. A tall figure loomed out at me from the shadows.

"You left you maths book in my car." the way he said it made it sound like he wanted to talk about anything but maths.

Fuck.

Jacob.

**RPOV.**

Alice and I were sitting on the couch talking when Edward strolled in. his hair was messier then usual, his clothes were fucked and his lips were red and swollen. Three guesses to what he just got. Anyone? Anyone?

"Where have you been?" Alice's voice rang out clearly across the room.

"Just went for a drive."

"I think what Alice meant to say was who have you been with?"

He shrugged and plopped down on the couch.

I shook my head and started the conversation where I left of with Alice.

"Okay so tomorrow we start operation Isageek."

Edwards attention was solely on our conversation I noted.

"Good at school."

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked.

I studied his intense expression. I knew that look.

"Bella. We're going to well…change her." Alice said.

"Changer her how?"

"Attitude . Shit like that. She will leave those losers and be one of us soon."

"Why do you care Edward?" I asked him.

"I-I don't. I was…just wondering why you were talking about Swan."

"No I think it was because you just came back from fucking miss Swan."

Alice gasped but then really looked at him.

"OMG! You did! You are fucking Isabella, Isageek Swan!"

"Okay so what if I am?"

"No dear brother it's a good thing. It makes turning her that much easier."

**JPOV.**

Something was wrong with Bella.

The way she was dressing was all wrong. It wasn't her. She is still sweet but I can tell even that was slipping.

I looked for her all day at school so we could talk but it was like she had disappeared into thin air. Maybe she was just avoiding me because Bella would never ever skip.

I gave up after a while and just fallowed Angela around like a robot.

After school I waited around for what seemed like days for Bella. After all I did drive her here so she wouldn't have a lift home. The sky was starting to darken so I gave up and headed home. When I pulled into my driveway I noticed Bella's Maths book on the floor of the passengers side.

Deciding It was a good excuse to see her I started my car again and headed off to Bella's.

When I go there, there were no light on but I knocked just in case.

Damn No one was home.

I walked over and sat down on her porch to wait.

About half an hour later a silver Volvo pulled up out front.

Bella walked out and through the light of his car I could just see the form of…no I couldn't be. My Bella and…,and Edward Cullen? But-but she hates him. He makes our life hell.

Maybe it was innocent. But nothing is ever innocent with Cullen.

As she was about to open the door I stepped forward.

I was going to let her tell me why she was with him but as soon as I took In her appearance I knew.

Her hair was tangled and bushy, her clothes messed not fitting right as if she put them back on in a small space, not to mention there were at least three different fresh hickeys on her neck and collarbone.

"You left you maths book in my car."

**BPOV.**

Jacob looked at me and threw the text book at my feet and started to walk off.

"Wait Jacob." I called after him.

He swung around glaring at me.

"Wait what? Wait for me to explain I was off fucking Edward Cullen? The guy who makes your life and Angela's hell. The guy Who taped me naked to the school flag pole!?"

"Jacob I know it looks bad but just let me explain."

"Go on then explain."

I tried to find the right words to explain what was going on with me and Edward but I knew anything I said especially the truth would make everything worse.

"See you don't even have an explanation."

He paced back and forth for a while before talking again.

"What has happened to you Bella? The way your dressing, ditching school you Bella Swan perfect attendance record ditching school? And then your fooling around with Cullen?"

"Your right but the thing is I like it. I like this Bella so much more then the one who is timid, scared, perfect, always relying on Jacob Black to save her."

"Well then this new Bella will have nothing to do with Jacob Black."

Without another word he turned and left.

I tried to take that in but I couldn't wouldn't. I tried to call him back but no sound left my mouth. I tried to hold back the tears but I lost once aging and they came spilling down my face.

It took all my strength to walk through the front door and up the stairs to my room.

After a while I moved numbly and took a shower and changed into my pajamas and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I was still num about what had gone on with Jacob but decided I couldn't let one person make me feel like this.

I threw one of my Ed Hardy tee shirts on, and black skinny jeans with knee-high boots over the top of them.

I straightened my hair and quickly put on my make-up before I got in my truck and drove towards school.

The first thing I saw was Edward and his family across the lot. Unfortunately the second thing I saw was Jacob talking to Angela and neither of them seemed happy.

I pushed my worries aside and walked towards my first period class.

I took my set next to Angela and did what I always did-greeted her. I usually get a nice hi in return but she was silent.

"Angela what is wrong? Did I do something?"

"I talked to Jacob he told me everything."

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Is that all? I thought we were best friends put I guess I was wrong."

Before I could say anything Angela had already moved to a new seat.

I was alone and friendless.

At lunchtime when I walked into the cafeteria I saw Angela and Jacob at our usual table. I could tell I wasn't welcome there so I sat down at the only available table.

Alone.

Two shadows leered over me I looked up into the faces of Rosalie and Alice. What the hell?

Without a word they sat down. One on either side of me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing we saw you eating by yourself and thought we could give you some company." Alice said.

"Oh well thank you."

"Your welcome. But the other reason why we were her is because we want to know where you got your clothes. That and why are you fucking our brother?"

I chocked on my food and looked at the with wide eyes. Why did he tell them?

"First I would love to show you where I got my clothes say this weekend?"

"Sure we will pick you up Saturday 9 o clock."

"And second as for Edward that is nun of you business."

The bell went and I got up and walked away with a smile on my lips. My life was changing I could feel it.

I knew not everyone will like the new me but I do and that's what is important.

For the rest of the day I was thinking about Edward. Why had he told them about us. Was there anything to tell? We were fwb's that's all. But deep down I knew I wanted more, I wanted all of him.

I Bella Swan was falling for Edward Cullen.

but for once instead of falling I jumped.

Watch out people of Forks the new Bella Swan has arrived and she is taking no prisoners.

**Long enough for you? did you like it? **

**i know it jumped around a bit from POV to POV but anyways.**

**so this time i want 40 reviews before i think about updating again.**

**so if you whant another chapter please update.**

**thoughts? ideas? just want a good chat? LOLING...**

**xoxox**


	14. the end

**i have had the worst weekend! wanna know why?**

**WARNING RANT COMING!**

**okay so first on Saturday i had my netball semis and we only had 5 players to begin with because 2 couldn't play. than 1 player, our 5th, didn't show. we called her and she said she was 15 minutes away. we had to forfit. i mean who does that it's our semies and she doesn't even show.**

**the today (Sunday) it's father's day and i haven't even seen my dad other then the 2 seconds this morning because he took my sis for a drive (she is on her L's) then they had to work. and now my mum is cut at me because i didn't want to go into Kiama with her because i wanted to chill on my Sunday, is that so wrong? she was going into see her mum and dad and when she got home she was all like 'i'm dissapointed in you! do you know how it was going in there and having your nan amd pop ask where is Heidi?' making me feel guilty. i mean i alway see them i was talking to my nan last night, now my other grandparents i haven't seen them in god knows how long. does she care? no. can anyone relate to a mother how is mad about nothing?!**

**then i start typing this out and i was almost finished when my internet shut down making me start all over again!**

**RANT OVER!**

**okay so i have been trying to upload this for a while but it keeps saying 'processing error' every time i try.**

**the only way i got this was by deleting the contense of another file i had already uploaded. right now i'm trying to copy and paste my story but microsoft works isn't working!**

**so i'm praying it works soon.**

**IT WORKED PARTY AT MY PLACE!**

**by the way this is totally OCC (i just learnt what that meant lol)**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot blah blah blah.**

**this will be the last chapter.**

_Previously:_

_I Bella Swan was falling for Edward Cullen._

_but for once instead of falling I jumped._

_Watch out people of Forks the new Bella Swan has arrived and she is taking no prisoners._

**BPOV.**

I was waiting in my bedroom for the roar of Rosalie and Alice's car.

I had gotten up to prepare myself for today.

Wearing a black pair of knee high heels, a short distressed denim skirt and a black low-cut tank, I was reading for anything.

I liked this new me, she was someone who doesn't take shit from anyone, she strong, confident and totally hot. Not like the old me. The girl who was timid and shy, clumsy and weak.

The girl who was Isageek. **(hehe i rhymed hey i'm a poet and i didn't know it! lame! tehehe)**

I did feel bad about Jacob and Angela and I still love them but I'm doing this for me and if I have to step on a few people to get to were I want to be then so be it. I know bitchy right.

I heard them honk so I took my time walking slowly down the stairs and out the door, not even bothering to lock it-we were in Forks after all.

I jumped into the back surprisingly gracefully.

"Bella." They acknowledged me.

"Hey." I said back.

The whole ride to settle we kind of bonded?

We talked about everything from make-up to guys to clothes to cars.

"Bella this would look great n you." Alice said.

We were standing in the middle of one of the many department stors fawning over the new collection.

"I know it would wouldn't it." I said arrogantly.

Rosalie laughed. "You truly are one of us."

I smiled, I loved that feeling, the one of acceptance and belonging.

By the end of the day I had at least 17 bags full of clothes, shoes and jewelry.

Rosalie and Alice dropped my off at 10.

"Hey Bella, tomorrow sit with us at lunch." Rosalie yelled from the car.

I wasn't going to reply I knew it wasn't a question.

I walked straight up to bed and thought of what I was going to do.

About an hour later I swear I heard a light bulb ding above me.

* * *

I walked straight into the cafeteria after third period. I was wearing my new Gucci top and plain yellow short shorts with my prada power heels. All of which I got on yesterdays shopping trip.

I walked past Jacob and Angela who were glaring at me with a hateful passion.

I ignored it and continued on to their table.

Edward was standing up talking to some of his friends.

Perfect.

He saw me as I was a few steps away.

All his friends looked at me noticing Edward staring at me.

This was Not time to lose your nerve Bella. I told myself.

I grabbed Edward by the collar and pulled him down to me.

I crushed my lips to his kissing him deeply.

It was time they new what Edward and i really do. **(Hey i rhymed again without knowing it lol)**

At first I thought he was going to pull away but after a second of shock he returned the kiss fierily.

I pulled away when I needed to breath. I looked at him waiting for him to say something.

He smiled and kissed me again.

We turned back to the stunned faces and two very happy faces.

Edward sat down pulling my onto his lap.

After getting over the shock everyone started talking actually including me in the conversation.

Edward held me closer wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

**RPOV.**

"You know," I whispered to Alice, " We didn't actually do anything."

"I know."

**BPOV.**

one month later:

It was official Edward and I were together and I think I was falling in love with him.

Rose, Alice and I were really close and always went shopping.

Jasper and Emmett were like big brothers to me always joking around.

Jacob and Angela hated me and refused to even acknowledge my existence.

Truthfully I didn't care.

I had Edward what else do I really need?

Isageek didn't exist anymore, to everyone else it was like she never did.

**The end.**

**so what do you think?**

**i know it was a little short so get over it! don't even think about putting it was short in a review or i will hunt you down even if you are half way around the world! i'll find a way, i always do.**

**LOL... well that it for this story i really hope everyone enjoyed it.**

**if you wanna take a look at my other stories feel free to look on my profile just remember to...**

**REVIEW!**

**Super cool party people bid you a super cool adu!**


	15. sorry this is a an

**IMPORTANT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**sorry to anyone who thought it was another chap.**

**so i just wanted to let everyone know that at the end of this story Bella is a bitch ditching her friends like that i REALISE THAT.**

**but this is the way i wanted to go with this story, for someone to go and get what they want instead of just sitting around because they are afraid of what people might think.**

**quote- 'People who just wait for something to happen spend alot of time sitting by the phone, those who go out and find it have something to say when it rings.' **

**just remember that kk.**

**and this is the last thing i will ever (most likely) post in this story. :( **

**I love all my reviews and keep on trucken. lol lame.**


	16. to people who read what this chap was b4

i have deleted the previous A/N that i mad becuase it was causing some problems and i apologise for that.

to mekhala (who the A/N was about) thankyou for the apology and eveything is cool, i probably shouldn't have posted your comment and just wrote what i had to say but what is done is done. lets move on.

to everyone who stood up for me, thankyou so much for that, your comments made me feel better!

and to the one person who was just as mean as mekhala was in her first comment (you know who you are) i think you need to stop taking fanfiction so seriously. live a little!

so...moving on...and we've moved.


End file.
